


Neil's First Valentine's Day

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Neil's first valentine's day, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: Neil's never celebrated Valentine's day, but now he has Andrew, and Lord knows Andrew deserves some love.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106
Collections: Works by Fellow Exy Junkies





	Neil's First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I've not been very active recently, I've had zero motivation to do anything which sucks. But! I thought a cute little valentine's day fic would get me back into the swing of things!  
> This is super fluffy so be warned hehe  
> To those waiting for my multichapter fic updated I promise you they will come. I will not abandon them! Haha  
> Anywho, enjoy and happy valentine's day!

Neil had no idea when Valentine's day was. He remembered seeing the shops fill will chocolates and heart-shaped paraphernalia at the same time each year when he was on the run, but he'd never learned the actual date. So when he noticed the pink and red decorations in the shop windows, he turned to his know-it-all partner in crime for answers. A ndrew knew the date, of course, and Neil noted it down for later, worrying more about the fact that some shopping assistant was attempting to talk to his blonde companion.   
  
He'd honestly never considered that he might have a Valentine one day, let alone what to get one, especially one like Andrew. Andrew didn't have feeling towards many things, Neil could probably count them on one hand and he wasn't sure Andrew would appreciate a typical Valentine's gift. He didn't need to spend money in order to show his love and appreciation for his boyfriend but Neil felt a warm feeling at the idea of giving Andrew a well thought out gift.  Andrew liked chocolate, that much was obvious. Chocolate seemed like a good place to start, so when Neil had a free period without him, he headed to the closest mall to find some things. Making him something was out of the question. He had neither the time nor patience for that. Luckily, there was a store dedicated to chocolate so he headed there first. 

Custom chocolate bars seemed slightly too cringy whereas a plain bar seemed pointless. A box of dessert-themed chocolates, however? They had Andrew's name all over it. (Well, on the gift label anyway) The lady wrapped it for him. She looked at him oddly when he requested black wrapping paper with orange ribbon but she didn't question it.   
Ok, now he just needed a couple more things. But what?  A few stores later and he was grinning, for the first time in his life he couldn't wait for Valentine's day.

Neil woke up sunday morning to an empty bed. He yawned loudly, stretching, (sleeping on a single bed with someone, doesn't leave tonnes of room for limbs to stretch out), and hauled himself out of bed. The alarm clock read 9:00 am.  He spotted Andrew in the kitchen area making pancakes. He made his way up to him, making his presence known before sliding his arms around Andrew's waist and resting his chin on the other's shoulder, kissing his cheek.  
"Happy Valentine's day," he whispered.  
"That's today?"  
"So I've been told"  
"Huh, I had no idea," Andrew lied, swiveling round to kiss him. Neil laughed quietly.  
"I gotcha something."  
"Junkie" Andrew said with an eyeroll. Neil kissed him again and headed to his drawer to pull the presents out.

They ate their pancakes first, Andrew explaining he'd kicked everyone else out of the dorm for now. Most of them had partners to be with anyway. He handed Andrew the gifts one at a time when they were finished. The chocolate one was first. He huffed when he saw the wrapping paper. Neil just grinned.  
"They're dessert themed!" He explained, happily. Andrew rolled his eyes fondly.  
"I can see that." He kissed Neil on the cheek. "Thank you." The next gift was heavier. Andrew opened it, revealing black leather boots, similar to his everyday pair. He inspected them under Neil's watchful eye. There was a small rainbow flag on the ankle part, embroidered into the leather. Andrew ran a thumb over it and his lips twitched into a smile for a moment. He put them on, showing them to Neil.   
"They look great! Do you like them?" He asked. Andrew nodded firmly.  
"Yes, I do." He said and Neil beamed, receiving another kiss. 

"Final gift," Neil said, handing over the small box. Andrew raised an eyebrow. "It's not an engagement ring," Neil huffed before adding, "yet."   
The box contained a simple chain necklace with a small fox charm in the center. "I thought it would look really good on you." Neil shrugged and helped Andrew put it on. He felt him shiver as he grazed his fingers along his neck. "Very handsome," he said when Andrew turned round to show him and saw the faintest pink colour bloom across his cheeks.   
"Thank you," Andrew said, sincerely, pulling him in for a deep kiss, fingers playing with his hair.  
"You're welcome," Neil said, smile turning to shock when he saw Andrew pull out gifts for Neil. "You got me a gift?" He murmured.   
"Shut up and open them." Was his reply.

The first one was also fox related, a blanket that had a hood with fox ears.   
"I love it!" Neil exclaimed, putting the hood on. Andrew's cheeks stained pink again. The next one was a rectangular box and inside was a key. Neil knew the key off by heart, it was the key to the house in Columbia. Neil looked at it dumbly. He already had one, what was different about this key? Andrew huffed at him.  
"Turn it around." He mumbled, Neil did as he was told and saw a small engraving. 

_ Stay _

_ NJ + AM _

Neil was speechless for some time, mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.   
"Oh, Andrew…" he said, eventually finding his voice. "You have no idea how much this means-'  
"I do, Junkie." Andrew interrupted and this time, Neil pulled him in for a kiss, deep and meaningful.  
"Happy Valentine's day 'Drew."  
"Happy Valentine's day Neil."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you'd like to join my AFTG server here you go:  
> [Fellow Exy Junkies Discord](https://discord.gg/fxtBF5W7)
> 
> Sidenote:  
> I've been thinking of starting an Etsy. Writing letters to people as their favourite character (eg. Andrew and Neil) but I wanna know if anyone would actually be interested so let me know what you think.


End file.
